<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>秀场 by ChuYiJiuShi</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23662279">秀场</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChuYiJiuShi/pseuds/ChuYiJiuShi'>ChuYiJiuShi</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>One Piece</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 23:47:34</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,777</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23662279</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChuYiJiuShi/pseuds/ChuYiJiuShi</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
      <p>设计师马尔科 x 模特艾斯<br/>粗口有 轻微SM有 注意<br/>没有剧情，就PWP，PWP你还想有什么剧情？搞就完了</p>
    </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Fushichou Marco | Phoenix Marco/Portgas D. Ace</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>10</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>秀场</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>设计师马尔科 x 模特艾斯<br/>粗口有 轻微SM有 注意<br/>没有剧情，就PWP，PWP你还想有什么剧情？搞就完了</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>莫比迪克男性内衣秀顺利结束了。</p><p>马尔科把艾斯从庆功人群里拽到他的私人工作间。“嘭”地把门关上，隔绝了外面的喧嚣。他把艾斯压在门上，掐着艾斯的下巴，不由分说地吻上去。</p><p>“喂！等等！”艾斯后仰着脖子，双手推开马尔科，“老爹他们还在外面呢！等一下还有记者……”</p><p>“不管。”</p><p>马尔科锐利地看着艾斯，眼里酝酿着情欲风暴，“我已经和老爹说过走秀结束后有事找你了。”</p><p>“你该庆幸走秀前化妆间都是人……不然我早就把你干到上不了台。”马尔科边说着，边抱起艾斯，把他轻柔地放在工作间的沙发上——那是他有时候工作太累，老爹看不惯他趴在桌子上睡着，给特意订的又长又宽的柔软沙发。</p><p>“在你在众人面前脱衣服的时候，我就想干你。”把挂在脖子的软尺绑着艾斯的双手，马尔科让艾斯的双腿夹着自己的腰，低下头舔弄着艾斯挺立的胸肌，“原本你的身体只有我才能摸的——要不是我提前截住以藏，是不是随便哪个家伙都能和你相互在身上涂油？”</p><p>“不是！我只是觉得你太忙——嗯！”艾斯喘着气，不由自主地微微挺了挺胸，这个细微的反应被马尔科捕抓到，他不紧不慢地用舌尖挑逗着艾斯的乳头，另一个乳头则用手捏扯玩弄。</p><p>“痛——嗯——马可！”</p><p>“真的痛吗？”</p><p>马尔科好心地放过那个因自己玩弄而红肿的乳头，改用嘴巴，吸奶般嘬含它。而手也不清闲，干爽温热的手抚摸着艾斯的冰凉而湿润腰部——这种对比感太明显了，情欲飞快地在体内堆积，艾斯已经察觉到他的内裤开始被自己的老二弄湿了。</p><p>“操你的，马尔科！好痛！”艾斯皱着眉，他知道马尔科有时候会很粗暴——自己也有爽上天啦，但，草，这内裤是要还给工作人员的，“快点帮我把内裤脱下来！”</p><p>他真的不想把身上这条内裤搞得湿漉漉的！那样会显得他很奇怪的！</p><p>“我拒绝。”马尔科哼哼着，他从裤兜里掏出两个小巧的带着铃铛的乳夹，夹住了艾斯两个可怜的，饱受摧残的乳头，转而品尝艾斯腰间的肉，而手也毫无预警地搓揉着艾斯的性器，艾斯身上的内裤更加湿了。</p><p>“你的裤兜到底装了些什么啊？！”</p><p>马尔科慢吞吞地用另一只手从裤兜往外掏东西，几个避孕套，一小管润滑剂，艾斯看见这些东西松了口气，看来马尔科这次真的不会把他往死里弄，“我和你讲过吧，我是真的不喜欢你裸露身体……半裸就算了，你还要全裸？”</p><p>“我有穿内裤的！”</p><p>“穿内裤就不是全裸？简直就是掩耳盗铃。”马尔科把手伸向背后，继续摸出一个无菌袋，里面装着消毒过的电击尿堵。</p><p>妈的，这次马尔科真的要把我往死里搞。艾斯绝望地想。他努力地向马尔科辩解，“这是内衣秀啊！况且……平时去海滩泳池……我也是穿泳裤啊！”裸露的程度同样也差不多嘛！</p><p>“那不一样。”</p><p>马尔科啄吻着艾斯的唇，艾斯张开嘴放任马尔科的舌头入侵，口腔内部被扫荡着，舌尖在相互交锋，自己的性器被舒适的频率爱抚着。不甘示弱的艾斯开始解开马尔科的裤子——说实在话，现在的场景有点不堪入目：马尔科衣冠楚楚，一脸精英相，自己浑身上下只有一条内裤。</p><p>双手被绑的他撸动着马尔科的阴茎，和马尔科谈恋爱也有三四年了，两人闭着眼乱摸一通都知道对方的敏感带在哪里。摸着沉甸甸的肉球，“我知道没和你说就参加内衣秀是我的错啦，”修剪齐整的指甲轻轻地搔着龟头，艾斯讨好地说道，“所以这次别搞那么疯吧？”</p><p>马尔科不说话，开始脱掉自己的衣服，接着把艾斯的内裤也脱下来。</p><p>艾斯的性器光溜溜的，因为要上台走秀，前天在浴室里马尔科亲自为艾斯剃毛——用专业的乳化膏，揉出大量的泡沫软化了毛发，他半跪在艾斯面前，轻柔而小心地执着一把刮胡刀，冰冷的刀锋从艾斯的肚脐眼，到人鱼线，再到滑动到三角区。艾斯倚在洗手池旁，喘着粗气，刀锋的冰冷，马尔科手心的温度，和他呼出的炙热的气流，在挑拨着艾斯的神经。</p><p>“马可——”</p><p>“别乱动，”马尔科仔仔细细地给他剃毛，“我可不能保证不会刮到你哪里。”他托着艾斯的阴茎，大拇指抚摸着三角区，感受着除毛后的光滑度，判定十分完美后，才站起身拎着花洒给艾斯洗去泡沫。</p><p>此时的马尔科把内裤丢到一旁，伏在艾斯的胯间，吞吐着艾斯的阴茎——味道有点不太好，带着一点点的咸腥味。马尔科尽可能的放松喉咙，将艾斯的阴茎含的更深。他“啧啧”地吸着艾斯的龟头，舌尖拨弄着马眼，重重地吮吻着茎身；他的手指时而抚弄，时而轻捏艾斯的睾丸。马眼流出的液体越来越多，他知道艾斯快要登顶了，“嗯——嗯！啊——”艾斯忍不住摆动着腰，乳尖的铃铛声清脆作响，他色情地呻吟，“马可，起来——求你了——”</p><p>马尔科这次倒是乖乖听话了，他一只手捏着艾斯的阴茎，禁止他射精；一只手拿着润滑剂，对着艾斯的阴茎倒了不少润滑液。</p><p>“乖乖的，别乱动。”马尔科扶着艾斯的阴茎，小心翼翼地把尿堵从马眼中插入。艾斯呜咽着，低声求饶。尿道被插的感觉不太好，但是艾斯却不敢拿走它。要是他拿走了，谁知道马尔科还会有什么后招等着他呢？</p><p>艾斯环着马尔科的脖子，凶狠地用唇碾压着对方的唇，他能感觉到被马尔科打开开关的尿堵开始颤动，微弱的电流刺激着自己的阴茎，不久后，马尔科的手指带着润滑液捅进了艾斯的后穴，直奔前列腺。</p><p>“呃——啊！——”被双向刺激的艾斯忍不住低吼。</p><p>被微弱的电流刺激，穴口不住地收缩着，紧紧地咬着马尔科的手指，想要把马尔科的手指挤出去；但是马尔科的手指以熟悉的频率刺激着他的前列腺。电流和前列腺的双重快感，让艾斯想要释放，但那个小小的、毫不起眼的尿堵打破了他的幻想——艾斯觉得自己的阴茎快要爆炸了。</p><p>他如同一条蛇一样，在沙发上扭动着腰，想要平息在体内恣情肆虐的情欲，没想到却是火上浇油，越发高涨的情欲不仅没缓解，还把他的脑子给搞短路了——他只想着要发泄。</p><p>“马可——马可——”艾斯黏糊糊地吻着马尔科的下巴，挣脱把自己绑起来的软尺——毕竟马尔科也没绑多紧，把他还在自己体内的手抽出，推开了马尔科，跨坐在马尔科的腰胯上。</p><p>“等等……保险套……”</p><p>“等什么啊！”艾斯双腿夹着他的腰，扶着马尔科的阴茎，慢慢地插入自己的穴口，马尔科的龟头已经插进去了，“唔，嗯——啊……”艾斯尽可能的放松后穴，尽快地吞入马尔科的阴茎。他的想法很简单，只要马尔科发泄了，他就能发泄了。他一鼓作气地把马尔科的阴茎吞进最深处——</p><p>“不——啊啊啊！”</p><p>艾斯高估了自己的后穴的包容度，马尔科的阴茎闯进紧致的甬道，狠狠地擦过前列腺，推挤着内脏，痛楚夹带着快感在体内奔腾，他的阴茎抖了抖，被堵住的马眼溢出了液体；他不住大喘气，泪水在眼眶里打转。</p><p>“我都说了让你等等，”马尔科扶着艾斯的腰，阴茎被紧紧包裹着的感觉十分美妙，但他现在不敢动，他伸手摸向艾斯的后穴，试图查看他是否受伤了。缓过神来的艾斯将马尔科的手固定在自己的腰胯，开始摆动着腰——</p><p>这种景色过于美好了。马尔科的目光投向艾斯布满情欲的脸，双眼泪汪汪的；由于走秀而涂油的身体在灯光下，更显得色情。草。马尔科暗骂一声，着艾斯腰胯，不停地往上顶，乳夹的铃铛随着艾斯的耸动而上下晃动，敲打着乳晕，发出“铃铃”的响声。</p><p>“艾斯，你可以更加激烈吧？”</p><p>“啊啊！！啊——马、马可！嗯——！”像是要挖凿柔嫩肉穴般的力度，后穴的啪啪声，在艾斯的脊背上引起了灭顶的战栗，他被迫随着马尔科的耸动而摇摆着腰部，脑海一片空白，除了马尔科带给他的快感。</p><p>“求你啦——马可——嗯！！——抱抱我，马可——快点——”在临近登顶的艾斯恳求着，他的手开始揉搓着自己的胸部，眼泪不住地往下掉。</p><p>“别哭，别哭，”马尔科抱着艾斯，吻走了艾斯的眼泪。他换了一个更加方便的姿势，抽插更加深入；马尔科托起艾斯的臀部，再重重地放下，用力地往更深的地方去，透明的液体随着两人的交合滴落在沙发上，尿堵仍然尽职地颤动着，释放的微弱的电流，给艾斯带去快感，亦带去阻碍。</p><p>“马可……马可，我快要爆炸了——嗯！啊——！”</p><p>“嗯——”马尔科大力的抽插后，终于在艾斯的后穴发泄了，同时他也手快地抽出了那个尿堵——</p><p>“嗯——！啊啊啊啊啊啊！”</p><p>被折磨许久的阴茎终于可以畅快地发泄了——</p><p>“哇哦。”马尔科挑了挑眉，看着射在两人腹肌上的精液尿液，和还在一抽一抽地阴茎，“嗯……”</p><p>缓过一口气的艾斯一巴掌拍在马尔科的背上，“混账菠萝头……”</p><p>“再来一次吧？我保证温柔点。”</p><p>“再来一次你大爷！”</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>